


Theory of Reciprocity

by sekinsey68



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekinsey68/pseuds/sekinsey68
Summary: On the morning after the convention, Josh and Donna have an in-depth discussion about the Theory of Reciprocity





	Theory of Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Theory of Reciprocity**

**by:** Suzy K 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/PWP   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters don't belong to me, never will. Aaron Sorkin, Warner Bros, NBC and Co. thought of them first. I just like to play with them and see what happens. I do this out of a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** On the morning after the convention, Josh and Donna have an in-depth discussion about the Theory of Reciprocity  
**Written:** 2006-01-03  
**Author's Note:** This is smut for smut's sake...because, well, I needed some JD smut to tide me over until John Wells gets his head out of his butt and makes our favorite non-couple, a couple! Not only is this the first purely PWP piece I've written, it's the shortest thing I've ever written. As always, thanks to both my betas, Shan and Joell. Without them, I'd be wandering in the wilderness. Thanks, guys!!! 

********** 

From Hegel's Logic: _The Theory of Reciprocity is the grasping of the thing at the point where cause and effect, action and reaction, possibility and necessity have completely merged with one another_. 

From the American Heritage Dictionary 4th edition 2000: _Reciprocity is a mutual or cooperative interchange of favors or privileges_. 

********** 

Josh woke slowly...sluggishly. He had a slight headache and his mouth tasted like what would best be described as a shoe. He was also alone and his brain reported that there was something wrong with that, but it took a few moments for the foggy details to begin to surface. With sudden clarity, Josh realized what was missing. 

"Donna?" he mumbled as he slid his arm across the king sized bed and found nothing. Opening his eyes he saw that it was indeed empty. 

"Over here," she called pleasantly from behind him. 

Turning over, Josh felt what little spit was left in his mouth evaporate. Sitting in the sunlight streaming in through the partially open drapes she must have opened at some point, she was a vision. Dressed apparently only in the dress shirt he'd worn yesterday, Donna was seated at the small hotel room table. No, wait, that was Bram's shirt, wasn't it? Not that she would know, but he'd traded shirts with Bram yesterday. 

Well, he'd have to get her out of it sooner rather than later, she was only allowed to wear HIS clothes. 

Her hair was up in a sexy little bun and most tantalizing of all were her bare legs. Crossed at the ankle, she had the long sleek expanse of them propped up on the table as she read the morning paper. A small room service cart with what appeared to be coffee, juice, croissants, and a large bowl of fresh fruit sat beside her. 

As she continued to read the newspaper, he watched her and tried to remember the last 24 hours. After he'd brought beers for her and Will, the three of them had watched the rest of the convention on the TVs mounted around the room. When it was over, Will had grumbled something that sounded like, "I'm going to sleep for a year" and had walked out, leaving the two of them alone. 

They'd sat and talked for a long time, until the cleaning crew had shown up to clean the room. Not wanting the evening to end, they'd gone back to their hotel and sat in a quiet corner of the hotel bar. It was as if the floodgates had been opened and wouldn't be closed again until they'd emptied their hearts. Over still more beers, they'd hit all the high points. Gaza, Germany, her leaving the White House, the last few months on the campaign trail, and everything before and in between, both personally and professionally, they covered it all. Because it would give her the professional challenge she craved, while still allowing them the freedom to see each other socially and explore the personal relationship they'd so long put on hold, they both decided she should work for Leo. 

They'd cried a little, laughed a lot, vented a few angry words and talked until everything that needed to be said had been said and they'd sat with tired tongues and a surprisingly large collection of beer bottles between them. 

At that point things got a bit fuzzy for Josh. Alcohol and his own exhaustion from lack of sleep over the last few days had conspired to blur the details from there. The next natural step for them had been to go upstairs together. He didn't remember them analyzing or discussing it much. He just remembered the feeling of her hand in his, the taste of her kisses, and her body pressed up against him in the elevator as they'd ridden upstairs to his room. 

They'd been together last night...that he was sure of...for the first time of what he hoped were many times to come. He just wished he could remember more about it. 'Note to self,' he thought. 'No drinking when sex or potential sex with Donna could be involved.' He'd always thought that making love with Donna would be amazing and from now on he was determined to remember every second of it. 

Throwing back the covers, Josh sat up. "Good Morning," he greeted her. It occurred to him then that he was naked and, although he knew he shouldn't, he felt oddly self-conscious about it. Even more curious was the fact that he didn't think it was about her seeing his scar. His urge was to put on boxers not a shirt. 

Donna glanced up from the paper, apparently not caring about his lack of clothing, and gave him a placid smile. "Good morning. I ordered some coffee and stuff for breakfast if you're hungry." 

"Great," he replied as he found his boxers on the floor and pulled them on. "I think I'll just go use the bathroom." 

"Okay," she said pleasantly as she went back to reading the paper. "In case you've got a headache, I left some aspirin and a bottle of water on the counter in there." 

"Thanks," he said shuffling into the bathroom. 

After emptying his full bladder, he popped the aspirin into his mouth, washed them down with the bottled water and then brushed his teeth to remove the 'shoe' taste. Catching a whiff of his own smell, Josh remembered that things had been so hectic yesterday, he hadn't had time for a shower, and so he took a quick one. Santos had given the staff the day off, and although Josh could have found something campaign related to do, he wanted to spend the day with Donna. He intended to make love to her again, this time so he'd remember the details, and he didn't especially want to smell like the bad end of the convention when he did. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist he quickly shaved and then walked back out into the room. Donna was sitting right where he'd left her, still reading the paper. He walked over to the cart and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"So how are you today?" he asked taking a sip. 

"I'm good," she said, not looking up from the paper. 

He looked at her and it began to penetrate his now fully awake brain that something was off. Although she didn't seem mad or upset, she also wasn't reacting quite like he'd expected she would after they'd made love for the first time. He wondered if her memory of last night was as fuzzy as his. 

"Donna?" 

"Hmm?" she said absently as she took a drink of orange juice but still didn't look up from the paper. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a frown. 

"Sure, why wouldn't everything be okay?" she answered as she continued to read. 

Uh, oh. Now he knew something was wrong. That was a 'no, things aren't okay, but I don't need to tell you that' answer. Setting his coffee cup down, he moved closer to her. He could smell the fresh, soapy smell coming off of her and realized he wasn't the only one who'd showered this morning. Apparently she'd been up for a while. 

"Donna? Donna...can you look at me please?" he asked gently. 

Casually, she looked up at him, her eyes skimming from his hips to his face. "The towel's a good look for you, you should wear it more often," she said with a little smirk. 

He almost started to formulate some kind of comeback, when he realized that she'd just tried to use some misdirection to divert him from his suspicions. The thing is... after all their talking last night, he was ready to put an end to the misdirection that had been such a part of their relationship or more accurately, had been such a 'road block' to their relationship. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"Nothing, Josh," she answered. "Have some breakfast." 

There was still nothing angry, annoyed, or remotely upset in her expression or her voice, but he could see just the hint of something in her eyes. Something he couldn't put his finger on. 

"I will, but right now I'm getting a weird, awkward vibe from you and I'm trying to figure out why." He wasn't mad either, just confused. 

"There's no vibe, Josh." 

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. 

Donna opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again and looked at him for a long moment. "What do you remember about last night?" she asked gently. Her expression was still placid, but the weird vibe thing remained in her eyes. 

He blinked at her. "Um...well, we watched the rest of the convention, Will left, we talked for a while, then went to the hotel bar and talked a lot longer and when we were done with the talking we came up here." 

"Do you remember drinking a fair amount of beer?" she asked. 

"Well, as I recall, we both had quite a bit." 

She smiled at him softly. "Yes, but I didn't have quite as much as you and I don't have your sensitive system." 

He was going to argue with her about his 'sensitive system,' but since he was standing there with little memory of what had happened after they'd come up to the room he realized his argument would be pretty weak. 

"Okay, fair point," he said with a sigh. "Actually right now I'm wishing I hadn't had so much." 

Her smile turned sympathetic. "It's all right, Josh, you were drinking from the keg of glory. You deserved to celebrate," she told him. "And like you said, I had plenty to drink too." 

"Yeah, but I have a confession to make." 

"Okay, go ahead," she urged. 

"I remember everything pretty well until we got on the elevator then things get a little fuzzy," he told her. "I mean I do remember bits and pieces and I know that we...made love last night." He rubbed the back of his head. "But I'm having some trouble filling in the blanks." 

"I had a feeling," she replied. 

He blinked at her lack of surprise. "You did? Why?" 

"Oh, well...you know," she said, clearly trying to cover as she went back to reading the paper. "It was just a guess." 

Josh wasn't buying it for a minute. "Donna? Did something happen last night?" She continued to studiously read the paper. "Donna? I want to know." 

"I'm not sure you do." 

"Yes, I do. Come on, tell me," he urged. 

Still reading the paper or pretending to read the paper, she picked up her coffee and took a sip. "I'm not quite sure how to put it." 

"It's okay, just say it," he told her. 

She sighed. "Well...apparently you can drink from the keg of glory or we can have sex, but not both." 

He blinked at her in shocked confusion. "But you and I...we had sex last night." He swallowed hard. "Didn't we?" 

"Um...no, I hate to contradict you, but YOU had sex last night. My presence there was incidental," she replied still looking at the paper. 

Josh watched her for a moment, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him whole. "You didn't...?" 

"Not even close," she replied as gently as she could. "I didn't really have time before you finished and fell asleep on top of me." 

"I did that?" he asked sheepishly as he knelt down beside her. 

"Yes, you did, Joshua." 

"God, Donna, I'm so sorry. Apparently I was really exhausted and pretty drunk," he offered feebly. 

Taking a sip of coffee and she continued to scan the paper. "It's okay," she replied. Again there was no anger or upset in her voice. 

"No...it's not okay," he insisted. "That's not how things should work." 

"Well, you won't get any argument from me there," she replied. 

A terrible thought crossed his mind. "Donna?" He said softly. "I wasn't...I mean I didn't..." He swallowed hard. The possibility he'd done what he was thinking turned his stomach. "I didn't...hurt you, did I?" 

Hearing the distress in his voice, she shifted her gaze from the paper to him. "No, of course not, Josh." 

"You sure? You're not just saying that?" 

Touched by his concern, she laid a gentle hand on his head. "I swear, Josh. You didn't hurt me. It was just over really fast." 

Relief swept through him. "Then can we try again?" he asked. "I'm not drunk and I slept like the dead." 

"I know," she replied. "I tried to wake you up enough to have you move off of me so I could go back to, you know breathing, but you didn't budge. I finally rolled us both over and climbed off of you instead. You never did wake up." 

He laid his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm really sorry." 

Donna ran her fingers gently through his hair. "I know you are." 

"So...can we try again?" he repeated. 

She sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "No, I think the moment has passed." 

"What moment? Wait...moment as in one? You thought we'd be just a one time thing?" he asked incredulously. How could she think that after all they'd been through and all they'd talked about? 

"The first step moment, Josh," she explained. "The moment where things between us get off on the right foot and no I didn't think that we'd be a one time thing." 

He grinned in spite of himself. "Well, good because I didn't plan for us to be a one time thing either." 

"I was REALLY disappointed, Joshua," she said with a pout. 

"And I REALLY am sorry," he told her. Taking hold of her wrist, he drew the open palm of her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "And I really, REALLY want to make it up to you." 

"Keep talking," she told him. 

"How about if from now on, I make you the only keg of glory I drink from?" 

"That's a good start," she said with a little grin. "Say more things like that." 

"Life is a series of moments, NOW could be our moment...a new moment that we shouldn't let pass us by," he said. 

"Go on," she told him with a little smirk. 

"How about if we just pretend last night didn't happen? I can barely remember it and you wish you could forget it, so what do you say we just start over again?" He paused. "If you feel the same way by this time tomorrow I'll respect that." 

"I guess we could give that a try," she replied. 

"Really?" he said with a smirk. "You'll give me another chance?" 

"Hasn't our relationship been filled with second chances?" she said. She meant it to be kind of funny, but her statement made them both turn serious. 

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess it has." 

She laid her hand on his cheek. "What matters is that we're together now." 

Taking her hand in his, he stood up. "Damn straight and it's about time we started things off on that right foot you mentioned." 

Pulling the newspaper out of her lap, he carefully set aside the coffee mug, glass of juice and a plate containing a half-eaten croissant that had been sitting next to her legs on the table. Without another word, he scooped her up into his arms. 

"Josh!" she said with a surprised squeak. 

"What?" he said, stopping halfway to the bed. "Don't you like me carrying you?" 

She looked at him. "No, I didn't say that. You just...surprised me." 

He grinned. "And I intend to keep on surprising you." Carrying her over to the bed, he was going to put her down on it, but paused. "Hmmm..." he said eyeing her thoughtfully as a plan developed in his head. He set her on her feet. "First things first." His nimble hands moved to the front of the shirt she was wearing and began to unbutton it. 

"But I like wearing your clothes," she said with a pout as he undressed her. 

"I like you wearing my clothes too...well, I like you best when you're not wearing anything at all..." he smirked at her. "But, in this case you're not wearing my clothes." 

She frowned in surprise. "What?" 

"This shirt isn't mine, it's Bram's." 

"Oh...well, ugh, then." Donna cocked her head and smirked at him. "Do I want to know why you were wearing someone else's clothes? I mean you don't have a boyfriend you failed to mention or anything right?" 

"Ha, ha, very funny, Donna. No, I borrowed it from him yesterday. I was out of clean shirts and I had a meeting. His was clean...we wear about the same size and so we switched," Josh explained as he worked on the last button. 

"Josh, Josh, Joshua, Josh," she tisked. "Have you never heard of 'hotel laundry'?" 

He smirked. "I've been busy." 

Gently, he undid the bun her hair was in so that her tresses flowed down the way he liked. Then starting at her breastbone and traveling down to the curls at the apex of her thighs, his fingers trailed lightly over the newly exposed skin between the two open halves of the shirt. He felt her body tremble under his touch. "Feeling a little cold there, Donnatella?" 

She stared at him, her expression full of expectation. "No...actually I was just thinking I feel rather...hot." 

He watched her lick her bottom lip and reminded himself he was working on her needs and not his. "Well, maybe that's because you're wearing too many clothes." With that, he slid the shirt off her body and threw it aside. 

His whole body tightened at the sight of her standing naked before him. "So beautiful," he murmured as his fingers traced the tops of her breasts, along her shoulders, down her arms and back up again. 

Suddenly a bit nervous at his frank appraisal of her body in the harsh light of day, Donna fidgeted a little. "Well, not all of me is beautiful," she said softly as one of her hands moved to flutter over the scar on her chest from her pulmonary embolism surgery and the other moved to the top of her thigh. Even though the scars on her leg were farther down, her hand fluttered above them symbolically. 

There was no trace of teasing or arrogance on his face as he reached out, drew her hands away from her body and linked his fingers with hers. "I stand by my earlier statement...so beautiful," he leaned toward her. "All of you." 

His lips captured hers in a heated and completely thorough kiss to show her that he meant it. Nibbling first at her bottom lip, he then slid his tongue in to taste the warm confines of her mouth. She tasted of coffee and the unique, heady flavor he associated with her. Re-experiencing it now, brought back memories of their kisses in the elevator the night before. It was even better now that he was sober. 'Definitely no more alcohol when moments like this were to be had with Donna,' he thought. 

Their kiss broke off when he felt Donna pull one of her hands free of his and slide her fingers under the waistband of his towel and tugged it away. 

"You looked like you might be feeling a little hot, too," she explained tossing the towel aside and giving him a little grin to let him know he'd allayed her fears. 

"Ah-kay," he replied. Although he was ready to all but throw her down on the bed and let things take their course, he remembered that he had a plan. With a grin, he reached over and yanked back the bedding until only the fitted sheet and the pillows were on the bed. 

"We aren't going to need sheets?" Donna asked, slightly amused. 

"Nope, just something else to get in the way," he explained. "I don't want anything coming between me and that beautiful body of yours." Stepping over to the bed, he piled all the pillows in a stack against the center of the headboard. 

"Josh, what exactly are you doing?" she asked 

He turned back to her and scooped her up into his arms again. They stood there for a moment as he looked at her. "I'm getting ready to start off on the right foot," he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Turning, he gently laid her out in the middle of the bed with her head on the pillows. "Stay right there." 

Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as he moved around the room. To her dismay, the first thing he did was fish a clean pair of boxers out of his suitcase and slide them on. 

"Josh...why are you putting your clothes ON?" she said with a little pout as he moved to the door and made sure the "Do Not Disturb" sign was out and the door was locked. 

"Because..." his voice trailed off as his mouth hung open at the sight of her. When she propped herself up on her elbows, her breasts jutted forward in a most enticing fashion. Enough that his mouth watered to taste them and he was glad he'd put boxers shorts on. Not that they were going to hide his reaction to seeing her, but at least it would keep him from just pouncing on her like her wanted to. "Have I mentioned what superior breasts you have?" he said as he continued to unabashedly study them. 

Looking down, Donna realized the pose she'd unintentionally struck. She blushed slightly, but didn't change her position, in fact, if anything she tried to thrust her chest out a little bit more. "You like them?" she asked. "I always thought they were a little small." 

"You see, Donna, here's the thing about breasts. You never want more than you can hold in your hand. Otherwise you risk suffocation and or bodily injury. And...I've long suspected," he began as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "...that yours would fit perfectly in my hand." 

Donna's breath stopped as she watched him reach out and gently fill his hand with her nearest breast. She watched, almost as if she was hypnotized, as his thumb rhythmically brushed over the already stiff peak. She heard someone moan and realized with a rush of heated wetness between her legs that it was her. 

Josh had to swallow the wave of desire that flashed through him at her response to his touch. 'Stick to the plan,' he reminded himself. 

"See, I told you. Perfect fit," he said with a teasing smile as he slid his hand away and stood up as she fell back into a limp heap on the mound of pillows and gave a frustrated little groan. 

Happy that he'd gotten her to stop with the jutting of the breasts so he could concentrate on the plan, Josh began moving through the room again. 

"Now...as I started to say, I put my boxers on because right now I'm planning on doing things to you, not having you do things to me." 

Intrigued, she watched as he unplugged the hotel phone from the wall. "But you doing things to me will most likely involve the light you've covered under the proverbial bushel there, Joshua." 

He grinned as he pulled his cell phone out and switched it off. "Oh, we'll get to that too. Let's just say the boxers are sort of a last line of defense." He looked up from the phone to see her giving him an odd look. "What?" 

"You switched off your phone," she replied. 

"Yeah, so, where's yours?" 

"In my purse, on the dresser." She watched him go over and dig her cell phone out of her purse. "But why did you turn off your phone?" 

"Same reason I'm going to turn yours off...so no one bothers us. There will be no interruptions." He caught her staring at him like he'd grown a second and maybe a third head. "What's the look for?" he asked as powered down her phone and put it back in her purse. 

"Don't you have to do some kind of work today?" Donna asked. "Or don't you at least need to be available if the Congressman or Leo needs you?" 

"Nope. I gave the staff today off and the Congressman said if he saw or heard from me today he'd fire me and switch from being a Democrat to a Libertarian." 

"You're serious?" she said in surprise. 

"Mostly, yeah," he replied as he stood at the end of the bed and enjoyed the magnificent view of her body stretched out before him on the bed. "Not so much about the Congressman switching to being a Libertarian. He knows I'd kick his ass all the way back to Houston if he did that." 

"This really is important to you," she said, not letting him joke his way out of her point. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Us...I mean us...we're important to you." 

Now it was his turn to make the 'you've grown a second head look.' "What are you talking about? Of course, I think we're important." He let out a breath. 

"Look, Donna, I know that I'm a workaholic and I know that I'm going to be busy during the campaign and even more busy if we win the election, so there may not always be time for extended periods like this for one-on-one time for us, but Donna," he paused. "I don't plan on making Leo's mistakes. If I've got you to come home to, I plan on remembering anniversaries and birthdays and barring a national crisis I plan on going home at night. Plus you're not Jenny and not only will we be working together in the campaign, but we'll almost assuredly be working together in the new administration, so I'm going to see you all the time anyway." 

Donna's throat closed up a bit at his sentiment. "So you really want to spend the day with just me?" she asked double-checking to see if she'd misheard or misunderstood him somehow. 

"Yes, although in all honesty, I hope to be spending the day not only WITH you but making love TO you." He grinned. "I'm going to REALLY make up for last night." 

"I think you just did," she replied. 

"You see, Donna," he said walking over to the room service cart and taking a drink of his now, mostly tepid coffee. "I have a theory." 

"A theory?" she replied as he pulled the room service cart carefully over to the bed. 

"Yes, a theory...a credo if you will," he said arranging some things on the breakfast tray. "I believe that for things to work properly in a relationship...in the world even, things should be reciprocal. You should get out of it, what you put in it. In other words, if you give, you should get." 

She gave him an amused little smile. "So one could call it a Theory of Reciprocity?" 

"Why yes, one could," he said with a dimpled grin. "And from what you've told me and from what I vaguely remember from last night, you did all the giving and I did all the getting. So under my theory..." 

"The Theory of Reciprocity..." she said, filling in the blank. 

"Exactly...under my Theory of Reciprocity, it's your turn to get and my turn to give." 

"Okay, if that's what you really want." She gave him a casual little shrug and a smile. "I mean who am I to argue with your theory?" 

"You're the beautiful, naked woman I'm about to ravish," he pointed out. 

"Good point," she said, settling herself deeper into the pillows. "Have I mentioned how much I like this theory of yours?" 

He grinned again. "I kind of figured you would, what with you being all naked in my bed and everything." 

She paused for a moment. "But, you know, in all fairness I have to point out that I did have a bit to drink myself last night and so I didn't work all that hard at the giving last night...surely not as hard as you seem to be working right now." 

"Ah, but that's the beauty of the theory," Josh explained. "You can owe me. That's a sub chapter in the theory. You owe me, then I owe you and so on...see that way we're insured of a continual supply of sex down the road. It's very yin and yang." 

She loved that he was speaking like they really would be a long-term thing. "I think I'd enjoy reading the full text of this theory of yours," she replied. 

His expression turned sultry as he leaned toward her. "Well, I think you'd enjoy it more if I just demonstrated it." 

She felt the heat of his body surround her as his mouth hovered over hers. "So this will be a hands-on demonstration?" she whispered. 

His mouth was so close to hers that she felt it curve against her lips in a smile. "Hands, mouth, and a few other things." 

"'kay," she breathed out as his lips firmly captured hers. 

Josh was the most amazing kisser, even when he'd been drunk the night before she'd never had any doubt about that. Firm when it was warranted, tender when it wasn't, not too much slobber and just the right amount of tongue. It was like he read her mind and knew what she wanted. Maybe it was similar to the way he could lay his hand in just the right spot on her back, with just the right about of pressure. Whatever it was, it was sending languid heat throughout her body. 

After a moment of paying homage to her mouth, Josh pulled back and started to reach for something on the tray, but stopped. "Oh, not to break the moment or interrupt the demonstration or anything, but did we get around to talking about...you know, protection last night? I don't think I have any condoms." 

She smiled. "Yes, we did and by the way, do you really want 3 kids?" 

He blinked at her for a minute, not in shock, but kind of amazement that they'd already talked about having kids. "I said that?" 

"Yes, you did," she nodded. 

"God, I really did miss all the good stuff last night, didn't I?" 

Donna looked at him in surprise. "That doesn't freak you out?" 

"No, I'm just sorry I don't remember having that conversation with you," he replied honestly. 

She didn't think she'd ever loved him more than she did at that moment. "We can have it again," she said gently. "But for now, I'm on the pill, so continue with the demonstration and don't worry about the condoms." 

"Ah-kay," he said with a grin as he reached over to the bowl of fruit on the room service cart. The bowl was filled with whole ripe strawberries with the stems already removed, large, cut up chunks of juicy pineapple and fresh whole blueberries. First he selected a nice firm blueberry and placed it delicately into her navel. Since her belly button was an 'innie' it stayed there easily. 

It had now become clear to her why he'd piled up the pillows under her head. Not only was it for her comfort, but so she could easily watch was he was doing to her. The thought sent another thrilling rush through her. When she spoke, she was hoping for it to sound seductive, but her voice was trembling just a little too much with desire for that. "What are you doing, Josh?" 

"Shhh," he told her playfully as he reached for the bowl again. "The demonstration portion of the Theory of Reciprocity doesn't require a lot of talking." He grinned. "Unless, of course, you feel the uncontrollable urge to moan or scream my name...that's perfectly fine." 

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied as she watched him pluck a strawberry and a piece of pineapple out of the bowl. Carefully, he laid the pineapple on the semi-stiff peak of her left breast. The cool touch of the fruit made the semi-stiff peak harden almost painfully and sent a bolt of feeling right to her already tingling center. 

"I'll come back to that one in a minute," he explained with a grin. 

Donna couldn't do any more than just watch what he was doing. At least for the moment, her power to speak had failed her. With his gaze locked with hers, Josh licked the tip of the strawberry slowly and thoroughly. Donna managed to whimper because she wished her nipple was the strawberry right then. The sound she'd made seemed to be some kind of signal to him. Deliberately he drew the strawberry into his mouth and sucked on it slightly before gently biting the end off it. Without the end, the juice began to seep out of the strawberry. 

She held her breath as he drew the strawberry away from his mouth and delicately traced the dripping end of it over her breast and nipple, coating it with the juice. 

God, that was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. 

When he was done covering her with strawberry juice, he held the delicate morsel up to her mouth for her to finish eating. As she took the first of what she figured would be two bites to finish it, Josh dipped his head and began to lick the juice off her breast as he'd licked the strawberry moments before. The feeling of his tongue on her skin almost made her forget to chew...or swallow...or even breathe. He cleaned off the strawberry juice, all except the one place where she wanted him to lick her the most, her nipple. That he seemed to be saving. 

"Finish your strawberry, Donnatella," he instructed, breathing the words over her damp skin. 

Somehow managing to swallow the first bite, she automatically did as he told her and took the remaining piece into her mouth. As she did, he drew her nipple and the tip of her breast into the wet haven of his mouth. 

"Oh, God, Josh," she moaned and instinctively arched her back slightly to get her breast deeper into his mouth. The pineapple on her other breast teetered slightly but stayed in place. 

The feeling of her breast in his mouth defied description and was more amazing than anything she could have fantasized about. She was torn between closing her eyes and being swept up in the sensation or leaving her eyes open and continuing to watch him. She ended up watching him, it was just too erotic a sight for her to pass up. 

He raised his mouth just enough to speak. "Enjoying the demonstration so far?" 

"Yes, God, yes," she choked out. 

His only answer was a grin as he reached over and picked up the piece of pineapple. It was already juicy and had left a spot of juice covering her nipple. Using the piece of pineapple he made the spot larger until he'd traced her whole breast and added more to the tip. Then, like before, he bit off a small piece and held it up so she could take a bite. Once again, when she bit the morsel in half, he began licking the juice off her skin, but carefully avoiding the tip of her breast. Donna whimpered at feeling of his tongue on her skin again. 

Not needing to be prompted this time, when Donna finished the first bite of pineapple she took the second half into her mouth. As predicted, when she did, Josh pulled the tip of her breast into his mouth and sucked all the remaining juice from it. Like some new dance they had learned, once again Donna's back arched slightly to press her breast further into his mouth and she moaned at the feeling that shot through her and settled in her throbbing center. 

But when he tried to pull his now empty hand away from her mouth, Donna had a surprise for him. She captured his hand in hers and one by one sucked his fingers into her mouth to clean off the sticky juice. 

Without lifting his mouth from her breast, Josh looked up and watched what she was doing and groaned against her breast. 

The vibration of his groan went right though her, and she nipped lightly at his fingers in retaliation. Through the thin fabric of his boxers, she was pleased to feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her leg. As she nipped at his fingers he chuckled, again, without moving from her breast. The chuckling was even more torturous on her body than the groaning was. 

In retaliation for the groaning and the chuckling, Donna slid her hand down and through the opening in the front of his boxers to stroke the hard length of him. 

That finally got him to disengage himself from her breast. "Ah, ah, ah," Josh said as he sat up and gently pulled her hand away. "That body part doesn't get involved until phase 4." 

She pouted at him. "But I was enjoying myself." 

It took him a second to answer. Something about the sight of the blueberry wedged in her belly button, the skin on her torso gone softly pink with a light blush, and her breasts a slightly darker pink from him ministrations, was very appealing...and arousing. 

"And if you want to keep on enjoying yourself, you'd best keep your hands where I can see them." 

"Joooosh," she pouted some more. "Make love to me already, you're killing me here." 

"I am making love to you, I'm just choosing to do it very slowly." He paused and reached out to tuck some hair behind her ear. "I want us both to remember every moment this time." 

"Okay..." she sighed and smiled. "So...you mentioned something about you're very erect friend there and phase 4. What phase are we in now?" 

"We just finished phase I." 

"Josh! I can't wait that long," she whined. 

He stared at her, his brown eyes gone warm and soft with arousal. "YOU won't have to wait that long...I have to wait that long." 

She stared back at him, his words keeping her body stirred in anticipation of what was to come. "Really?" 

"Yeah," he smirked. "And I think it's time for phase two." 

She watched as he reached over and chose a croissant off the cart. "In case I haven't mentioned it yet, I approve of your breakfast choices." 

"Thanks," she replied. Her mouth went dry as he held the flakey pastry over her left breast and then brushed it lightly over the still stiff peak. She shivered at the feeling. "I...um...have the feeling I might like phase 2," her voice trembled a bit as she spoke. 

"That's what I'm hoping," Josh replied as he laid his empty hand on her hip. "You know, I really like croissants. I like them plain," he said holding up the croissant for her to see. Then he laid it on her breast, positioning it carefully so the curved ends of it encircled her nipple. 

"I like them with jam." Reaching over, he picked up a small container of raspberry jam from the cart. He gave her a bemused smile as he stirred the spoon slowly around inside the jam container before pulling out a spoonful of jam and depositing said spoonful on the breast without the croissant perched on top it. 

Donna gasped as the slightly cool jam oozed over her breast. He used the spoon to spread it a bit more evenly which made it worse because the spoon was even colder than the jam. The feeling was driving her crazy and pressing her legs together she shifted her thighs slightly to try and get enough friction to ease the tingling ache between her legs. 

The fidgeting did not go unnoticed by Josh. In fact, it was just what he'd been hoping for. "You seem a little restless there, Donna," he said as he returned the jam container to the cart. 

"Nooo," she said as more of a moan than an actual word. The jam was turning warm and sticky on her skin. "I'm just...you're going to, um..." She swallowed to try and find some composure and failed miserably, her body was crying out for release. "God, Josh, please...I want..." her voice trailed off. 

"What Donna?" he asked her. "What do you want?" 

She took a slightly ragged breath and met his gaze. "Just touch me. I want you to touch me, Josh," she swallowed again. "It's all I've ever wanted." 

"Good," he said with a smile as the idle hand that had been resting on her hip began to travel slowly downward. "I like touching you, I want to touch you as often as humanly possible from now on," he said gently. "Relax your legs, Donna. Let me touch you." 

"It aches..." she tried to explain in a whimper. 

"I know it does," he replied as his fingers teased the curls at the apex of her thighs. "And I'm going to take care of that right now." 

Trusting him implicitly to keep his word, with a sigh she relaxed slightly and parted her legs for him. His fingers moved past her damp curls to skim over her clit. "God, Donna, you're so wet. Did I do that?" 

"Yes," she ground out. Biting her lip, her eyes slammed closed against the waves of heat his fingers were sending through her. "Oh, Josh," she said as she squirmed slightly under his hand. 

"Shhh, just feel it," he soothed her. "Open your eyes, Donna. Watch me touch you." 

Struggling to rise above the sensations, she managed to open her eyes. "Oh, God," she breathed. Watching the rhythmic movement of his hand between her legs, over what was unquestionably the most sensitive part of her body at the moment, nearly drove her over the edge. 

Keeping his ministrations on her clit slow to keep her from coming too quickly, Josh then reached for the container of honey sitting on the cart and put it down next to her. "I also like my croissants with honey." 

Pulling out the little bee hived shaped stick, Josh began to dribble honey down the center of her body until a solid line of it ran from the valley between her breasts to her already damp curls. 

Watching him drizzle honey on her while he continued to stroke her, Donna didn't know where she found the ability to speak. "You're going to...make...a mess," she managed. 

He smirked at her as he dropped the honey stick back into the container. "Not if you hold still and don't squirm too much I won't," he said as he set the honey back on the cart. 

"Okay, then...then...you're going to...get me all...sticky..." she protested only half heartedly. Actually she liked watching him put things on her body because she knew he was going to have to remove them too and it would probably be with his tongue. "...Oh, yes, right there," she muttered as his finger found a particularly sensitive spot on her clit. 

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on cleaning you up," he told her casually. 

"But I..." It was so tough to talk when he was touching her like that. "I...already took a... shower this morning," she stumbled. 

Enjoying the fact that what he was doing to her was clearly driving her ever closer to the edge, he smiled. "Who said anything about a shower?" 

Any possible response died a quick death in her brain when she saw him reach for the container holding the whipped butter. 

"And I very, very much like my croissants with butter," he said as he reached in and scooped up a large clump of butter with three of his fingers. 

As she watched, wide eyed and impossibly aroused, his fingers transferred the butter to her damp curls where his still busy hand began to massage it into her clit and her center. 

The wonderful sensation of the butter going from cool and solid to warm and liquid made her whimper again. "Please, Josh, more...I need more." 

"Your wish is my command," he replied. Entranced by her response to him, he watched her face as he slid one then two fingers inside her, stroking her intimately, while his thumb pressed harder, faster and more insistently on her clit. 

"Come for me, Donna, let me watch you come. I've imagined what you would look like for so long, don't make me wait any more." 

"Yes...oh, yes..." was all Donna could manage. Her eyes slammed shut again as she felt her body being pulled into a great vortex, where thought ended and pure sensation took over. Then she was drowning in it, her breath coming in gasps and choking out Josh's name as she came hard beneath his hands. 

Josh watched her, felt her inner muscles clamp around his fingers, and heard her calling his name. His own body was straining, wishing it was coming with her. He wouldn't have imagined she could look any more beautiful to him than when they'd begun, but she did. 

Slowly the orgasm loosened its hold on her and Josh's hand began to slow, but didn't stop altogether. At that point Donna would have thought her body would have been too sensitive to like it, but there was something almost...tender and nurturing in the way he touched her for the few moments afterward and it was so sweet it nearly made her cry. 

She took a breath to steady her emotions and her breathing. "So that was phase 2?" His gentle touching ground slowly to a halt and he slid his hand back to her hip. 

He smiled. "Yep. Can I take it from the expression on your face and you know, the way you were just moaning my name, that you liked phase 2?" 

"Indeed I did," she said, unable to keep a satisfied smile off her face. She looked down at herself. "I hope phase 3 has something to do with cleaning things up a bit." 

"Well, Donnatella, it's you're lucky day, because phase 3 does indeed address the leftovers from phase 2," he grinned. "Are you ready to start or do you need a little more time to recover from phase 2?" 

Looking very self-satisfied, she snuggled back into the pillows and raised her arms languidly over her head. The position made her breasts jut out enticingly again. "No, I'm good to go, Joshua. I found phase 2 quite...stimulating." 

His gaze traveled from her face to her breasts. He could definitely enjoy the view for the next 40 or 50 years and not get tired of it. "Good, because to be honest, me and my erect friend are getting a little antsy for phase 4." 

She smirked at him. "You want to skip phase 3 and go right to the main event?" 

"As much as I would like to, I'd be messing with the theory and we don't want a piece of that," he said regretfully. "It would go against the whole 'getting off on the right foot' thing we've got going on." 

"Okay, just don't say I didn't offer," she said with a smile. 

"Duly noted," he replied. "Actually there's no great mystery to phase 3. It involves having some breakfast and then following things to their natural conclusion." 

"All right," she said a little suspiciously. He looked a little bit too mischievous for it to be that simple. 

"Now, as I said earlier. I like my croissants many different ways...plain." He picked the croissant off it's perch on her breast and broke off a corner of one end and held it up for her to eat. After she'd taken the bite from this fingers, she held onto his hand and slowly licked the all the crumbs off. When she was finished, he broke off another corner and he rhythmically brushed it over the tip of the breast not covered in jam. The rough flakey texture of the pastry made her nipple come instantly to attention. Then he popped the piece into his mouth. 

"With jam," he said, breaking off another piece. This time he took the piece and used it to wipe half of the warm, sticky, raspberry jam off her breast. 

She swallowed hard at the sight and feeling of him wiping the jam off with the pastry. "I like jam too," she said, her voice a little unsteady. 

"Ah, a meeting of the minds," he said holding the piece to her mouth. She let him slip the tasty morsel inside and then cleaned his fingers off again. Breaking off another piece, he leisurely wiped up the rest of the jam on the other half of her breast and popped it into his mouth. 

"You know, Donna, I was never big on breakfast, but having it with you makes me think I could definitely get used to it," he grinned. "You make it quite enjoyable." 

"Thanks," she said, her voice a little breathy. 

She never would have guessed that Josh could be so playful or inventive in bed. For the second time since they'd started, she thought that watching him do things to her was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. 

Unfazed by her fading ability to apparently form sentences he leaned in close to her semi-jam free breast and then looked up at her. "This is where part of the real clean-up comes in." 

Donna's whole body flared to life again as she watched him lap up the remaining jam from her breast with his tongue until it was all gone. Then he pulled the tip of her breast into his mouth and sucked hard on it. 

With a gasp, a hiss and a muttered curse at the instant sensation that shot through her, her back arched and pushed her breast deeper into his mouth. A new rush of heat and wetness seemed to flow to her center. She felt almost bereft when he released her breast a moment later. 

"Sorry, there was a raspberry seed on the tip of your breast I just had to get," he said with a smirk. 

"No...um...no problem," she said, trying to regain some composure. 

"Now, back to our discussion about croissants. As I said, I also like my croissant with honey," he told her as he tore the remaining piece of croissant in half and ran it from her breast bone down to the blueberry still lodged in her belly button. 

"I got the...honey..." She swallowed as she watched him smear the honey over her torso a bit. "For my...tea. I like it...for my tea." She had no idea why she was trying to explain. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was a little anxious to see where this was going. 

"I think I like honey on YOU the best," he answered as he held the bite up to her mouth again and waited as she took it from him and then licked off his fingers. 

Drawing a finger down the line of honey, he slid it into his mouth and sucked the honey off of it. "Mmmm, honey on you definitely wins." Using the remaining piece of croissant, he wiped more of the honey off and popped it into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Although he'd gotten about half of the honey off with the pieces of croissant, he'd also moved it around a lot. Rather than the nice fairly neat line it had started in, the honey was now smeared over the bottom sides of her breasts and down her torso to just the edge of the damp curls at the apex of her thighs. 

"Wow, looks like I've made a mess. I'd better get to work," he told her. 

The experience of having a large portion of her body slowly, methodically, and thoroughly licked by one Joshua Lyman was now on Donna's top ten list. She stretched languidly under his mouth as he continued to lick her like a cat cleaning itself. He hadn't been kidding when he'd said she wouldn't need a shower. 

On the other hand, she and Josh hadn't showered together yet and this little demonstration of his theory of reciprocity would be the perfect excuse to take one together when they'd made it through phase 4. Yes, she could think of all kinds of wicked things to do to him in the shower that would help her balance the reciprocity scales. 

She watched him as he finished cleaning her off, sucked the blueberry out of her belly button and looked up at her. "You know...I just realized that my croissant is all gone and I still have some butter to clean up." He pretended to be deep in thought. "Hmmm, what will I do? Well...there's only one solution," he said moving down by her knees and slipping in between them. "I guess I'll just have to clean it up without any bread." He grinned. "The great thing about butter is that it's good all by itself." 

Donna frowned for the first time when she realized what he planned to do. It wasn't that she minded on principle, far from it, she just didn't want to disappoint him. 

"Oh, Josh, I don't know..." 

He saw that something about what he wanted to do was bothering her. "What's the matter?" he asked gently. 

"I..." She felt a little embarrassed. Why couldn't she be one of those Cosmo Magazine/Sex in the City girls? "I just never had...another one...not so soon after..." 

The light bulb went on in his head and he realized what she meant. "It doesn't always have to be about that, Donna," he replied tenderly. 

"I just didn't want you to think...it's not you...I know that some women can, it just seems to take me a little time to...recharge," she said, now more than a little mortified she'd brought it up. 

He could tell she was embarrassed. "Hey," he said, rubbing his hand gently and what he hoped was soothingly over the scar on her leg. "It's okay, there's no reason to be upset about it. I have to...recharge... afterwards too." He paused. "Which is why I'm holding out for phase 4." 

"Yeah," she said still a little embarrassed. 

"Hey, how about you just lay there and relax while I lick off this butter I smeared all over you? I'll enjoy tasting you for the first time, even if you don't come. Maybe you can even tell me what you like and don't like while I'm doing it. This can be a learning thing for both of us. When I'm done we can move onto phase 4." 

She looked at him for a moment and felt her heart swell at the fact he was being so understanding. Even more interesting was the fact that his words had caused the feeling of tingling anticipation to flood through her again. 

"All right," she agreed softly. 

"Good," he said as he positioned himself in front of her and slid her legs over his shoulders. He really did want to remember the first time he did this with her so he was going to take things slow. 

First he took a deep breath of the earthy, and yes in this case, slightly buttery scent of her arousal. Then he traced his finger down her center, and was pleased to see she was just as wet as she had been before, if not more so. Pressing his tongue to heated flesh, he slid his tongue down over her clit and then up again. 

'Mmmm, butter and Donna. Quite the delectable combination,' he thought. 

As he touched her, she let out a whimper and he looked up to see her biting her lip like she had before, her eyes huge and filled with desire. At that moment, he got the feeling that it might not be as hard as she'd thought it would be to get her to come again. In any case, he was determined not to rush things. 

"You okay there, Donnatella?" 

"I..." Her breathing had quickened again and it took a moment for her to answer. "I'm good..." she swallowed. "Great even...I just don't think I'm going to be much help with the learning thing...I'm finding myself a little...distracted by how good what you're doing feels." 

He grinned. "Okay, in any case, don't stress about it. Just relax. Watch me and let yourself feel it." 

Donna managed to swallow and gave him a nod. 

With that, Josh went back to what he was doing. Starting at the top, he flattened out his tongue and dragged it down over her clit to her opening. Then he slid his tongue inside her and she nearly came off the bed. 

"God, Josh," he heard her mutter. 

He raised up enough to look at her again. "Donna?" 

She looked down at him, her chest heaving a bit from the rapid breathing that his careful attention had brought on. "Sorry...it's just...I mean, what the hell was that?" 

He frowned. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No, not at all...just the opposite. I just...I've never..." she let out a breath. "Apparently, the scant few that have been down there...doing what you're doing...were doing it wrong...really wrong." 

He grinned. "Good to know that I'm doing it right then." 

"Just for the record..." she asked. "What um...were you doing just then?" 

He looked at her, his eyes and his heart were full of desire for her and he wasn't about to shrink from her question. "I had my tongue inside you, Donna." 

"Oh, God, that's what I thought..." she said pressing a hand to her chest. "Just so you know, I really liked it." 

"So I gathered," he replied with a little smirk. 

"That thing we talked about a minute ago, the thing about me not being able to..." 

"Yeah?" 

"It won't be a problem." 

He grinned again. "Ah-kay." 

"Okay...proceed," she told him. 

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." 

Dipping his head back down, he made his tongue more of a point and flicked it across her clit this time. He heard a strangled gasp from her but he kept going. As he licked and teased her clit and varied the way he tasted her, Donna's body writhed in his hands and when she instinctively pressed her body harder against his mouth, he knew she was close. 

"Wait!" she gasped suddenly. 

Josh froze and looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. 

"I'm sorry...please, Josh," she begged. "I'm so close, I want to come...with you inside me." 

He blinked in confusion. "I know, I just had my tongue..." 

"No, no...YOU, Josh, you're little erect friend..." She could see he still didn't get it. "I'm ready for phase 4," she clarified. 

"Oh!" he said catching up with the rest of the class. "Are you sure? I can finish here first..." 

"I'm positive," she interrupted urgently. "You...inside me...NOW," she demanded. "I might not last long though. I'm close, I mean I'm...God, Josh you're really good at phase 3." 

"Thanks," he said with a grin as he slid out from under her. "It's probably better this way anyway, you're not the only one who probably won't last long." 

"But I haven't even done anything..." she commented in confusion. 

"Being in the same room with you gets me ready, Donna," he pointed out as he shucked off his boxers and lying down next to her, took her into his arms. "I've been ready since I saw you naked." 

"I've been ready since New Hampshire when you handed me your badge during the first campaign," she said pulling him on top of her. 

Propping himself up on his elbows he took some of his weight off of her. "Yeah?" 

"You were really hot, Josh...you are really hot," she amended, not caring that it would make him strut around for the rest of the day...no the rest of the week. Opening her legs, she slid them up around his waist. 

"Well, then in that case, I think I've been ready since you came to live with me after Rosslyn and I accidentally walked in on you getting out of my shower," he said as he settled himself more deeply against her center, but he didn't enter her. 

"You said you didn't see anything!" 

"What, are you kidding?! I lied," he told her. 

"Josh!" 

"You were pretty hot back then too, but you've got nothing on the gorgeous blonde I'm seeing right now," he said. 

"Josh, be serious! I can't believe you lied to me." 

"Donna, I am serious. I never joke about gorgeous blondes. Besides, I'm about to make love to you, do you really think it matters now? I managed to keep my hands off of you for 8, almost 9 years. Don't I get points for that? That's some serious unresolved sexual tension." 

"Well, I kept my hands off you for the same amount of time, so I should get points too," she insisted with a little pout. 

"You know, between the two of us, we've got like 16 years of unresolved sexual tension going on. We should get some medal or hall of fame award or something." 

"Technically we resolved it last night," she pointed out getting frustrated. She wiggled her hips against him to try and jump start things, but it didn't seem to do any good. 

"Ah, yes, but not satisfactorily resolved, especially for you," he replied. "Unsatisfactorily resolved doesn't count." 

She sighed in frustration, the feeling of the hard length of him pressed against her center was making her crazy. "It would be SATISFACTORILY resolved if you'd get that thing inside me." 

"That thing?" he said with a grin. "Be careful, if you don't talk nice about him, he may go on strike." 

"And if HE doesn't get to work right now, I might be the one going on strike!" she shot back. "Please, Josh...I need..." 

Shifting, he slid slowly inside her and heard her sigh in pleasure. "Is that what you needed, Donna?" Somehow he managed to keep his voice even. No mean feat with the hot wet length of her wrapped around him. 

"Oh, yes," she nearly cooed. "That was exactly it." Although she remembered what he'd felt like inside her last night, today was a whole new experience. He'd felt good inside her last night, but he felt incredible inside her now. Big and hard, he filled her without being painful. Like someone had taken her internal measurements and designed him just for her. 

"So you've...come..." He dragged out the word suggestively. "To appreciate the finer points of my theory of reciprocity?" 

"Well, the jury is still out on phase 4 since we're sort of in the middle of it, but yes, overall I have a great appreciation for your theory," she said with a smug little smile. 

He looked down at her. "If I were to, say, start with the moving and the thrusting, would we be able to clear up the uncertainty about phase 4?" 

"You betcha." 

Without another word he began to move inside her. His thrusts were slow, deep and deliberate. It wasn't frantic, but it didn't need to be. Even with the little talking interlude, they were both close again in just a few minutes. 

"Harder, Josh, please, God, harder." 

He accommodated her and saw her biting her lip again. "Let go, Donna, I'll be there to catch you." 

Her breath was coming in pants. "We can...catch...each other....JOSH!" she screamed as she came hard around him. 

It took his breath away to see the ecstasy flash through her face and feel her clench around him. Then he was coming and the only thought in his universe was coming deep inside her. "God...Donna...ah...YES!" he shouted as he emptied himself inside her. 

Still buried inside her, Josh rested his sweaty head against her shoulder as their breathing slowed and their bodies cooled. 

When they'd both had a minute, Josh propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. She looked well loved and he planned to see to it that she stayed that way for the next 50 or so years. He brushed the hair from her face and framed it in his hands so he was looking down into the blue depths of her eyes. "I love you, Donna, I'm sorry I didn't say it about 8 years ago." 

Tears pooled in her eyes. The feeling of him above her, around her, inside her, gave her the most amazing sense of completion. She knew that it didn't matter if they won the election or not...didn't matter if they were in the White House for 4 years or 8 years...had no kids or a dozen, things would always be like this for them. They'd come too far and gone through too much crap for there to be anyone else for either of them. 

Donna looked up into the face of the man she would love for the rest of her life. "I love you too, Josh." 

The End. 


End file.
